It was an accident - Phan
by awesomesockes
Summary: PHAN ONESHOT! Contains: Fluff, angst, tw; blood, comfort. Dan's having a bad night and can't sleep because of his epilepsy. Phil tries to help him get to sleep and finally succeed. They're both tired the next day and while they're cuddling on the sofa Dan get's cramps and give Phil a pretty bad nosebleed. danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil, Phan


_Wrote as a part for the epilepsy series._

**Idea:** "_Dan's having a bad night and can't sleep because of his epilepsy. Phil tries to help him get to sleep and finally succeed. They're both tired the next day and while they're cuddling on the sofa Dan get's cramps and give Phil a pretty bad nosebleed._"

I made this up myself^^ (I understand how weird that idea sound, but it's really not) Here we go! (Phan oneshot)

**A/N:** Other ideas for a fic involving epilepsy are welcome.**  
****Contains:** Fluff, angst, chronic illness.**  
Warning: **(tw) Blood, angst.**  
****Phan status:** Together**  
****Words:** 3.690**  
****POV:** Phil

**It was an accideny**

* * *

**Phil »**

I thought I was dreaming at first, until the unknown sound grew louder and louder. I opened my eyes drowsily. It took me a minute to understand what was going on. It was Dan, crying beside me. I sighed softly and attempted to rub the sleep out of my eyes before quickly finding my glasses so I could see at least a little better in the dark room.

Dan was curled up in a ball under the covers on his side of the bed. He didn't seem to register I had woken up, though, so I slowly swung my legs over the edge of the bed at walked around it.

"Heey…" I knelt down beside the bed and carefully pulled the duvet down. My eyes had gotten used to the dark, so it was easier to see him now. "What's wrong, Dan?"

"N-nothing," he sobbed.

I sighed and pulled the duvet fully away from his face so I could get a better look. "Rough night?" I asked in a low voice, not wanting to disturb him by being too loud. I carefully placed a hand on his forehead to see if he was ill and that was the reason he was acting like this.

He nodded against my touch and closed his eyes together tighter. He didn't have a fever so that couldn't be it.

"Did something happen? Nightmare?" I moved my hand away again.

He shook his head. "Just let me d-die, Ph-Phil…" he cried into his pillow. I sat down fully on the floor; this was going to take some time. Every once in a while Dan would have a night like this, where everything was too much for him to handle.

"You know I won't let that happen." I kept my voice low in an attempt to calm him down a bit.

"I can't d-do this an-anymore, Phil. I don't want to."

I knew he was referring to his condition and I knew this was normal, but it still crushed my heart every time Dan talked about giving up like this.

"Everything's gonna be okay…" I tried, while gently stroking his bare arm. But just as I did that, his whole body went completely rigid.

I pressed my free hand against my eyes and sighed hard, in pure frustration. Now was not the time for his epilepsy to be acting up—not when he was like this already. Cramps would definitely not help anything right now.

He quickly relaxed again and took a deep breath when it was possible. But that only made him cry even harder.

Dan turned around, facing away from me. I stayed on the floor, watching as his body did it again, making him scream out this time and kick his duvet away.

"It's okay," I told him. "Dan, it's okay." I got up from the floor and back into bed to sit beside him instead, now that he'd turned away from me.

"No! It's not!" he cried breathlessly, making his chest rise and fall a little too fast for my liking.

"Anything I can do for you?" I asked. I wrapped his duvet back around him again, but he kept kicking it off. I was so tired myself that it felt like I could start crying too. But Dan just shook his head.

"Do you want something to help you sleep?" That was usually the last thing I would offer, and it rarely happened—he was on too much medication already. He shook his head again.

"Then what can I do for you?" I sighed, powerless. In that moment, I most of all just wanted to leave him there and sleep somewhere else; I was way too tired to deal with this. But of course I couldn't do that. This wasn't his fault and he couldn't help it.

Dan was lying flat on his back on top of the bed, taking up most of the space. I was sitting right beside him trying to keep the duvet on him. Maybe he would just give up at some point, keep it on, and go back to sleep.

"Make it stop…" he begged.

"I can't do that, even though I want to so badly. I'm sorry." I carefully brushed his messy hair out of his face before glancing at the clock on the nightstand: three a.m. I wondered if he had even slept at all. Probably not, given the way he was behaving.

Dan slowly moved up to a sitting position in front of me. I looked curiously at him for a second, not really sure what he was trying to do.

With one sudden movement, he threw his arms around me and started crying into my shoulder.

"I'm so s-scared," he sobbed.

"I know." I moved my hand up and down his back. "But it's okay, everything is fine." It was so hard for me to see Dan like this, knowing I couldn't do anything about it. We went to a psychologist once per month to learn how to deal with these kinds of situations, but they were never predictable.

"Let's go back to sleep," I whispered.

"I can't," he sniffed.

I was on the verge of giving up, unable to make any difference at this point. "Why?" I gently pushed him away a bit so I could look him in the eyes.

"My head. It hurts," Dan sobbed, and closed his eyes together tightly. I moved my hand to his forehead again to make sure he wasn't ill. I couldn't quite figure out if he was acting like this because he'd just had a bad night and was tired, or if it was because he would have a seizure at some point soon. But he was really irritable.

"Do you want something for it?" I asked. I kept holding my hand on his forehead because he was now leaning against it. "Dan?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you what something for it?"

"For what?" he slurred, partly from exhaustion and partly from crying.

"The headache? Remember?" I asked nervously.

He nodded against my hand and took some deep breaths.

"Okay. Okay, I'll get you some painkillers." I carefully moved my hand away, making sure he could keep his own balance. "Stay here."

I walked to the kitchen and got the pills and some Ribena to help him swallow them.

"Here." I handled him the glass, making sure he had it before letting go. But he seemed a little too unsteady to do it by himself, so I kept holding onto it. I was too tired to clean up everything if he were to drop it on the mattress.

"Anything else?" I quietly asked as I placed the glass on the nightstand.

"I feel sick…" he added, closing his eyes.

"Come here." I opened my arms, inviting him lie down with me. Dan lazily put his arms around me again and I placed myself back on the soft pillows. He rested his head on my chest while draping one arm slightly around my torso. I placed one hand on his back and gently rubbed it up and down, trying to calm him down enough for him to fall asleep. I removed my glasses and set them on the nightstand before I began dragging my fingers through his hair. He pressed his body fully against mine, obviously seeking some comfort.

Dan's body tightened up against me, squeezing me hard underneath him. I bit my lip, trying my best not to make any noise that would make him feel sorry; he'd just calmed down.

He quickly relaxed again and I continued cuddling him, assuring him that everything was completely fine. I pulled the duvet around us both and held him close.

"Can you sleep now?" I whispered. But I didn't get an answer before Dan turned into dead weight on top of me, asleep. _Finally._

It was a little difficult to make myself comfortable, but if this was the way Dan wanted to sleep then I guessed I just had make the best of it.

* * *

"Morning," I greeted with a nervous smile as Dan walked into the lounge, looking more dead than alive at this point.

"Tired?" I asked him. I stood up so I could get a closer look. He nodded in response and started rubbing his red eyes, trying to get the sleep out.

"Extremely…" he muttered, not making eye contact.

"Have you taken your pills?"

"Yeah…"

"How's the headache?"

"I don't know, Phil." He groaned and leaned his head back, clearly not in the mood for questions.

I would've offered him a massage, but I didn't think my fingers could be of much use at the moment. I was stiff and sore in my entire body from letting Dan sleep on me the whole night. Maybe it was more a half night, but it still messed up my body.

"Should we make this a lazy day?" I asked, trying my best to get eye contact with him. We'd had plans on meeting up with Louise later, but I didn't like the idea of going out after a night like that. Based on his symptoms, it was likely that Dan would have a seizure at some point throughout the day, so I just wanted us to stay home. It wouldn't do Dan any good to go out if he happened to have a fit.

He didn't answer, so I had to assume that he agreed with me.

"Come on." I gently pushed him in the direction of the sofa, and he didn't resist. I just wanted him to sit down and stay there for as much of the day as possible. I was too tired to deal with anything, and one of Dan's fits was definitely not on the list of things I wanted to do. If he just had his seizure on the sofa—where he was relatively safe—I would have one less thing to worry about.

I sat down first, inviting him to sit between my legs so he could lean against me. Maybe that would make him feel a bit better—I could always hope.

Dan did as I'd offered and lazily moved to sit down with me.

"I'm so tired," he complained as he pressed his back against my chest, resting his whole body against mine.

"You can nap here if you want," I whispered into the back of his neck. I was way more comfortable this way than on the bed, so I wouldn't mind him falling asleep here. I would probably join in at some point, as I was exhausted myself.

He only breathed heavily as a response.

I carefully wrapped my arms around him from behind, allowing me to reach out in front of him and change the channel to something more interesting.

"Stop there," Dan mumbled after a few clicks. He nuzzled a little closer, finally getting comfortable.

I smiled to myself, as we'd stopped on an episode of Adventure Time. Putting the remote away, I wrapped both of my arms tightly about Dan.

We stayed that way, in a comfortable silence. The only thing I could hear was Dan's steady breathing, along with the low volume from the television.

But the spell was suddenly broken when Dan quickly jerked his head back in which I guessed had to be a cramp.

The back of his head collided with my face. The knock was hard enough to make my ears ring and my vision blur slightly. It came as a quite big shock and it hurt really badly, but I did my best to stay completely still, not wanting Dan to feel worse than he did already. He had obviously noticed the cramps, because I heard him groan loudly, but he was clearly not aware that he'd hit me in the process.

The pressure kept building up inside my head and the pain wasn't fading away. I carefully moved one hand away from around Dan to feel my nose, as it had started trickling.

"Dan? Can you move over for a second?" I asked shakily, still covering my face with my hand.

"…Why?" he murmured back.

He'd hit me hard enough in the face to give me a nosebleed—a quite heavy one actually—so I had to move away from both him and the sofa before the blood would get everywhere.

"Just move over," I repeated, panicking slightly.

He did as he was told and slowly pulled himself away from me. I quickly tried to stand up, but regretted it instantly when my vision started to blur again as pain shot through my forehead with the effort.

"Oh god… What h-happened?" Dan asked in an unsteady voice. He jumped up and stood beside me. My plan for trying to keep the blood contained was failing miserably and I began to question whether or not my nose was broken.

I shook my head once in response, since I couldn't really speak until I got this under control. I could taste the blood in my mouth as feel it trickling down my chin.

"Sit down," I squeaked out, switching which hand was covering my face. The chance of Dan having a seizure was high and I knew I couldn't deal with this and him at the same time. If he stayed on the sofa, he at least wouldn't hurt himself if he fell.

"Was this me?" he asked nervously.

"Dan. Sit down." I carefully stepped away from the couch to get to the bathroom so I could see how much damage there was to my face and find a way to stop the bleeding. But my thoughts were so chaotic at the moment that just thinking of moving my feet was making me confused.

"Phil. You're getting blood everywhere," he said anxiously. I moved my gaze down. Without realising, I must've loosened my grip around my nose, so the blood running down my arm and dripping on the floor, leaving marks beneath me. "So you sit down," he commanded shakily, determinedly pointed at the couch.

"No, I'm fine," I assured him, slightly confused, and tightened my grip around my nose again as I stepped backwards, to prove my point. "It's j-just a nosebleed and I don't want you to move away from the s-sofa." My body started trembling. I didn't like any of this. I was nervous about myself, but also for Dan. I wouldn't be able to help him if something happened right now.

I started walking towards the door, my vision turning blurrier with each step I took, and I couldn't really see where I was walking. I was probably leaving a trail of blood behind me, since I wasn't really coherent enough to know what I was doing at the moment.

I felt my arm being grabbed tightly before I was being spun around, not really helping with the dizziness.

Dan placed a hand on each of my shoulders, trying his best to make eye contact, but I couldn't really get my eyes to focus. "Phil, listen to me. You need to sit down, okay? So sit down and I'll take care of this. You're going to pass out."

"But you—" I protested, but he was already pushing me backwards to sit down at the dinner table.

"Let me take care of you for once, Phil. I'm not all useless, you know…" He smiled nervously at me once I was sitting safely on one of the chairs. "You're always doing things for me. This one's my fault, so just let me help you… please?"

I gave up. I was simply too dizzy and confused to argue, so now Dan had to take over, even though I didn't like it at all. He could still have a seizure and fall.

"Okay…" I sighed. "Okay. G-go ahead." I stuttered out. Dan smiled and walked out. I could tell that he really wanted to help and I had to let him this time, seeing as I was useless myself anyway.

I rested my elbows on the table, trying in vain to get the world to stop spinning. Most of the blood on my face and hands was almost dry, so it was getting really uncomfortable and sticky. But it was still bleeding, and I was probably leaving marks all over the table too.

Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted by a loud noise coming from the kitchen. I moved my attention in the direction of the hallway to get a chance of spotting Dan. "You alright?" I called.

"S-s-stay, Phil. I just dropped something," Dan informed me unsteadily. I groaned loudly. This was not how I'd pictured this day to go. We should've been sitting in our pyjamas all day, watching movies. Not running around and getting blood all over the apartment.

Dan walked back into the room, holding a bowl filled with water in one hand and some ice wrapped in a towel in the other, along with a roll of paper towels and a box of juice.

"What did you drop?" I asked curiously once he was back beside me.

"Don't worry about it," he assured with a smirk. I carefully looked him over to see if he was okay. My eyes ran across his forehead, landing on a bright red mark on his skin. He had obviously hit his head against something back in the kitchen.

I sighed deeply and pointed at the chair in front of me, telling him to sit down too. He dragged the chair away from the table and placed it opposite of me.

"You look like a car crash…" Dan muttered nervously, while wetting the cloth.

"I feel like one too," I whispered. I gave the lounge a quick glance. Red blood spots were everywhere: the floor, the table, our clothes….

"Drink this while I clean you up," he commanded as he handed me the juice. "It'll give your blood sugar a boost, which I think it needs right now."

"Thanks…" I breathed, took it out of his hand and slowly started drinking it. It was good to get rid of the bloody taste.

"And now just stay still."

"I am staying still, Dan. It's just you who's shaking."

He unsteadily lifted his left hand to try and get some of the blood off my skin. My nose was still bleeding slightly, but not nearly as intense as before.

"Sorry if I'm hurting you," he said nervously, his gaze locked with mine.

"I don't think it could get any worse, so don't worry," I joked. My head was still pounding from the hard knock he'd given me, but I was starting to see properly again after sitting down for a while.

Dan kept trying to wipe off the half-dried blood, but he kept zoning out for short moments, which would conclude with him dropping the cloth. Every time it went out of his hand, I just grabbed it and handed it back to him. He wanted to do this and I just had to let him. At least now that he was sitting down, I felt better about it. I would be able to catch him if he fell.

"You okay?" I asked him for the second time after I'd watched his whole body go rigid in front of me for a short moment. I had placed one hand on this shoulder to keep him in balance in case it happened again.

"Hm, shut up," he muttered tensely. "I'm f-fine. I just want to do this."

I sighed in concern, but stayed still, just letting him clean my face the best he could. It felt nice finally getting cleaned up, getting the blood out of my nose so I was able to breathe properly again.

"It's still going," Dan informed me. "I'm really sorry, Phil. This has just been a bad day. I didn't mean to hurt you, I—"

"I know, silly." I smiled caringly towards him to show him that I wasn't mad. This wasn't his fault. "It was an accident. And accidents happens sometimes."

"I know… It's just so annoying." He breathed deeply while gently rubbing my cheek with the cloth. "I just need your hands now, and then I think we're done."

I stretched out my arms for him to clean up. I would probably need a full shower, but this would be good enough for now and I was still too shaky to have one.

"Stuff this up your nose." Dan smiled and held out a paper towel.

"Thank you," I responded sarcastically, before taking it out of his hand. "Because I don't look like a big enough idiot already."

"No. I think you could use a little more idiot." Dan grinned and put the bloody cloth back in the bowl with water. "Actually…" He smirked and turned a little in his seat. "Here."

"Great." I took the bag of ice from his hand to put it on my face. The cold was relieving and I closed my eyes and sighed. I should have done this right away; it felt fantastic. "It's not broken is it?" I asked him, still with closed eyes.

"I don't think so. It's a bit red and swollen, but not that bad," Dan explained as he carefully dragged his fingers through my hair, getting it out of my face.

"Good. That's good," I muttered. The pain was gradually fading away and was being replaced with the numbness from the ice. "Maybe we should just head back to bed," I giggled through the towel. "We're clearly not meant to be doing anything today."

I leaned further into his touch, just enjoying the nice feeling. It was almost enough to put me to sleep right there.

"I'm just glad you're okay," Dan whispered as he stopped his movements, just to replace his hand with a soft kiss.

"Hmm…" I hummed happily into the kiss while smiling widely.

"It looks like a crime scene in here," he mused.

I slowly peeked one eye open to give my surroundings a quite glance. "Let's clean it later…" I sighed and closed my eye back together, still leaning against Dan's hand for support.

**thend**


End file.
